


Tale of Two Dragons

by ScarlettDragonwolf345



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aokigahara, Aokigahara forest, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Big Brother Hanzo, Crying, Hanzo cares for genji, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, On the Run, Other, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shimada Brothers, Shimada Clan, Soba cares for her master, Soba is Genji's Dragon, Suicidal Thoughts, Vomiting, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, almost raped, garden, genji almost get's raped by one of the elders, genji cares for hanzo, genji fights back, poor Genji, portective hanzo, suicide forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettDragonwolf345/pseuds/ScarlettDragonwolf345
Summary: Genji sighed as he walked towards the shōji he need's to complain to the elders what their doing to hanzo. He know's hanzo is the next heir to lead the shimada clan Genji know's that hanzo is being stressed out.





	1. clipped Wing's

Genji sighed as he walked towards the shōji he need's to complain to the head elder what their doing to hanzo. He know's hanzo is the next heir to lead the shimada clan Genji know's that hanzo is being stressed out, he slide the shōji door opened and bowed "S-Sorry to intrude Elder Kunio....But I need to tell you something very important"

Kunio was meditating as he turned his head and looked at Genji"My My, Genji look how much you grown" he chuckled, getting up from his meditation and walked towards Genji. "What seem's to be the problem Young Sparrow~?" he purred when spoked

Genji shuddered not liking that tone that Kunio had, but he ignored it and took a deep breath" Elder Kunio, my father isn't listening to me or my mother and I hope that you'll listen. Your giving hanzo to many task" Genji stiffened up when Kunio brushed past him lifting his chin with his hand hand walked by him. " Elder Kunio, the other elder's are over working  hanzo. "

Genji noticed the Kunio was muttering to himself but kept glancing at him smirking in a sinister way, which genji didn't like so he had to keep his guard up" your their leader control the other elder's " he glared glared at Kunio, soon Kunio walked by Genji examining him from top to bottom smirking "Look if you stop now hanzo wouldn't be in much pain anymore".   Genji tensed when Kunio grabbed Genji side as they walked together making him feel worried as his heart pounded _" I-I'm a dragon and D-Dragons don't get scared...."_ Genji thought to himself until he hear Kunio started talking again"Come Genji, it's time for you to be a Shimada~".

Genji was confused and worried by that not understanding as the fear start to set in. "W-Wait what are you doing....." Kunio grabbed Genji wrist tightly and brushe his face against Genji necked licking it. " STOP!" Genji yelled felling disgusted as struggled in his grip, Only to be slapped across the face by Kunio. "Listen here Genji~ You will obey me young Sparrow~" Kunio grabbed Genji kimono trying to take it off of him, Genji felt sick in the stomach, as he kicked Kunio hard in the shin.  
  
Kunio groaned and let's go of Genji's Kimono, Genji started running only to be tripped by Kunio who got on top of Genji chuckling"Oh young master~" he purred against Genji ear. Genji felt himself about to cry feeling so weak against him, he didn't want to be raped! "Don't cry young master~ You'll enjoy it I promise~" Kunio trailed his handed down from genji neck to the bottom of his Kimono. His fear kicked in as he started to squrim around crying"NO PLEASE STOP! G-GET OFF OF ME!" Genji cried and kicked Kunio in the face hard, he noticed their was blood on his Kimono. Genji felt weak in his knee's but it didn't stop him when he crawled towards a counter and pulled himself up.   
  
"Young master.....You should always respect your ELDERS~" Genji got pinned against the counter and cried in fear, he felt something rubbing against him which made Genji cried even more."Sparrow your wing's need to be clipped~ So don't fight back~" Genji cringed and grabbed a knife  from the counter slashing Kunio face with it, he head him screaming in agony covering his face.  Genji panted and looked at the Kunio withering in pain, with that Genji took off running and dropped the knife on the floor, Genji   as far as he could not looking back what so ever. 

 

He finally stopped running when he was at the garden, Genji collasped on the ground and started to cry never in his life he was almost raped. he also felt sick,ashamed, and weak.; He couldn't tell what happened... He just couldn't. he covered his mouth and puked  _"I-I'm so weak....a disgrace....."_ He thought to himself as he wipe's his mouth as tears were falling.

Genji stayed in the garden , not wanting to go back into the palace. He stayed in the garden for a good hour falling asleep until he heard someone calling his name...he didn't want to think about it....he wanted die....he hoped it wasn't his father or his mother....

He heard foot step's walking toward's him, genji held his head low not wanting to face them. Until he felt a warm hugged "Genji...Father and I were so worried about you Kunio said you been attacked!" Genji felt the tears coming again and Looked up to see Hanzo....never in his life he seen Hanzo so worried about him. Genji hugged Hanzo crying hiccuping holdig him.  
  
"Anija! ANIJA! please....Please....please... I-I'm scared.....Hanzo....please...s-stay with me...PLEASE!..."Genji cried on his brother to afraid to tell the truth on what really happened. Hanzo rubbed Genji back softly comforting him. "It's okay Genji....it's okay...your safe...your safe...." Hanzo sighed pulling Genji close to him until he fell asleep.

Hanzo sighed as the guards came with their father, They carried Genji inside the palace putting him in bed. Then their going to ask him what happened when he was with Kunio when he awakens.


	2. Broken Sparrow

_"poor young master, my lord it appears that-"_   _"Silence!  I demand you find  out who did this  to my Sparrow! My youngest son ! I swear you better find out who would hurt Genji!"_ is what Genji heard as he slowly awaken when he heard his Father..." _I'm no one's Sparrow...._ " Genji wanted to say.   "F-Father...." Sojiro looked at Genji and hugged him tightly, Genji watched as the gaurds walked off. "Sparrow... what happened ? A-Are you hurt ?! Kunio Said that you were attacked and....Kunio told you to run!"

" _THAT LYING OLD PERVERT BASTARD !"_ Genji screamed in his head "Father I...." he started shaking and felt an knot in his throat, he couldn't tell him....he couldn't h-he won't believe him, nor would mother or Hanzo...  "Assassin's came Father....I....fled.....because..........K-Kunio.... told me to..... I'm sorry for being weak Father..... I..... froze in fear....." he stuttered.

What Genji didn't expect was a hug from his Father "Genji....I care for you, so does your mother and your brother...." He felt another knot in his throat "Father....I don't feel-" genji covered his mouth and puked on the floor, Sojiro rubbed his sons back "Genji... you better rest for the day, I'll talk to the elders okay Sparrow " his father muttered softly and layed Genji down on the bed leaving.  
  
Once Genji made sure his father left, when he heard the door shut and the foot steps fading Genji wailed and cried into the pillow. He didn't notice his dragon spirit pawing at him making soft _whine's,_ Genji pulled the pillow away from his face as he gasped and sobbed quietly "S-Soba....Soba..." he called out to his dragon. Soba licked her master's tears and rest's her head against his forehead "Soba...I'm scared to tell father...mother...and Hanzo the truth...." Genji explained to his dragon.  
Soba lifted her head up and licked his face comforting him, she wrapped her little body around his lap and stared at the door in front of of them then looked back at her owner, Soba already notice her master tensed up and started to shake in fear.  
  
"Soba....I will only go out to eat food....and stay inside my room...." Genji looked down his eyes were hazy and dull. Which soba has never seen which made her look at her master and makes a soft worried noise, hoping that he'll get better soon.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_2 weeks later_

 

Hanzo paced back and forth waiting for genji. " Hanzo, it's best if we leave Genji alone...." his mother explain, her voice was raspy and sore from all of the crying when she was genji covered in blood.

Hanzo crossed his arms "So you want me to sit here and wait....no....I'm not doing that... its been over 2 weeks and Genji still hasn't came out of his room..." he deeply cared for genji but this was ridiculous, hanzo sighed and leaves the room to go off and find genji.

Once hanzo made it to genji room he opened the door and looked at Genji. For the first time this wasn't not genji, the genji he knew was bright, happy, caring brother, and loves to go out and party....but this genji looked dead, tired, not full of energy.

"What do you want...."

That startled hanzo when genji spoke. "Genji, you would only come out of your room to eat then c-" he was cut off. "YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME ANJIA! YOU WERE PRAISED BY EVERYONE!  BUT WITH ME I'M JUST A FUCKING EMBARESSMENT TO YOU AND A FUCKING DISGRACE TO THE SHIMADA CLAN! " 

Hanzo took a few steps back, never in his life he heard genji yell at him,but the things he said weren't true. He wasn't a embaressment to him, their mother and father loved him,  he did care for genji, but he wasn't a disgrace." Genji, you're not  a -"  "A WHAT HANZO!? A SLUT, MAYBE A WHORE!?  LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM "

Hanzo didn't think his brother was any of those. Genji never slept with anyone, it almost got him thinking and spoke softly with pain in his voice"Genji were you almost r-" Hanzo didn't have time when genji slapped him across the face. Hanzo held his face and looked at genji.

"Get out...GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Genji yelled angerily as tears ran down his face.

Hanzo took a deep breath and exhaled "okay genji...but please let me help you..." he walked towards the door and stopped looking over his shoulder, he noticed that genji was wrapped up in the blankets. Hanzo sighed and closed the door and see's Kunio at the genji's door.

"Elder Kunio" Hanzo bowed.

Kunio chuckled softly "none of that is necessary Shimada hanzo,tell me how's my- I mean genji"  
Hanzo looked at Kunio his eyes narrowed" Genji  is fine and doesn't want to be distributed " Kunio chuckled softly "pretty sure that young Sparrow will be better~"  and with that Kunio left.

Hanzo held his arm feeling his dragons want to attack Kunio, but wants to know why...he'll have to ask Genji's Dragon tomorrow night on what really happened. Cause Assassin's won't leave paperwalls not broken and take their weapons with him when damages are caused and their would be dead bodies all around Kunio room.

"Something is not right... I'll need to check out Kunio room on what really happened...." Hanzo mummbled to himself, and gripped his arm tightly feeling his dragons wanting to be released.

"Not now will ask soba for answers " Hanzo said softly and left genji room and he'll make sure that Elder Kunio will stay  away from genji even if he has to fight him or kill him.


	3. Where's Genji?

Hanzo groaned he felt something on his chest, he soon felt it pawing his face whining which made him wake up" It's to early for this.." Hanzo yawned and looked down and saw Soba on his chest.  
  
"Soba?" the small green dragon got off of his chest and made some small panic whine's, she looked back at Hanzo pestering  for the oldest shimada to fallow her. Hanzo sighed and got out of his bed looking down at the small green dragon"Soba what's wrong?" he asked, only for genji's dragon to scurry off.  
Hanzo groaned and gave chase fallowing the dragon, he realized soba was giving him zig-zags and sharp turns around the palace making him tired luckily soba stopped. "Soba...." Hanzo growled at the dragon, he noticed soba was pawing at genji room"Is this were you want to take me?" Soba whined even louder.  Hanzo froze in front of Genji door his heart pounding out of his chest."Why am I hesitating?" Hanzo took a deeo breath and opened Genji's door only to see him not their.  
  
"Soba....where is genji?" he asked genji's dragon.   
  
Soba ran by Hanzo feet into her master's room. Hanzo fallowed Soba into Genji's room and sat down on his bed, and looked over at the nightstand seeing a note.  
  
"I can't do this anymore... I know i'm not the perfect son nor am I a perfect leader.....I know the elders don't like me.......I...I can't do this anymore, no one likes me, no one....Look if either mother,father,or Hanzo is reading this. I'm sorry for being  born...I know that you care deeply for me, but life is unfair. I'm so scared yet I don't know why....I decided that I'm not wanted anymore, cause I feel used, abused, scared mentally and physically....I can't face the person who LIED.....Whom I trusted close to me....I'm running out of space to write, but I'll give you a hardest riddle just in case if you find me that is....  
" _a place so quite and yet upsetting, people go their yet few come back, Disappearing until I come back, sorrow and happiness are my choices, what am I? " Hope you figured out the riddle_  
 _~Suzume_ "  
  
Hanzo gripped the note tightly in his hand as tears began to fall, "Oh Genji....why would you go their...."  
  
Soba nudged Hanzo foot, softly as he picked Soba up" Soba you know everything....and your going to help me get Genji back okay?" he explained to her. Soba lifted her head at Hanzo and licked his nose softly purring.  
Hanzo sighed knowing he needed to tell his mother and father what happen and show them the note knowing that they'll be upset and heartbroken.  
  
He wasn't surprised when his mother broke down into tears and his father clenching the note tightly when they awoken finding out that their youngest son fled to end his life in the Aokigahara forest, Hanzo knew that both his parents solved the riddle as for the elders not so much but he didn't care but he did notice his father yelling at the elders and his mother still weeping.  
  
Hanzo took a deep breath and exhaled, he knew something was wrong but didn't expect that genji would take his own life.  
Hanzo grew scared for his younger brother buy he'll need to leave ASAP with out being caught.

He need to act quick and get to the bottom of this stupid madness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place where genji is on the bullet train heading towards the Aokigahara forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo here's an update on the tale of two dragon's and to be honest i didn't think to much about this story but I finally updated.

Genji was on the bullet train sniffling as his legged bounced looking from the window seeing upon his home going by in blurr.  
  
 His heart aches in pain and swells up in his chest,his getting a bit harder to breath now. He wondered did Hanzo solve the riddle of  course he did...' I can't breath''.  
  
"Excuse young man, would you like to play a game of chess?" Genji looked up the middle aged lady was all blurry he wipes his eyes and wondered when did be start to cry?  
  
" I'm Morino Yoka "  she smiled softly.  
  
Genji wipes his eyes and nodded "H-Hai... " Yoka smiled and pulled out the board. " You know you were caught in an anxiety attack...." Toka explained to him calmly.  
  
Genji eyes widen he could hear his heart thump against his throat and looked at Yoka "I see....how did you know..." Genji asked.  
Yoka looked at genji and showed him her medical badged "I'm a nurse been working at the hospital for 45 years ".  
  
Genji nodded as he felt his anxiety go down ans soon started to relax (for now ) as he play chess with Yoka.  
  
"Where are you going ? " Yoka asked him.  
  
Genji tensed up,he could tell her that he was going to the Aokigahara forest. "T-the Miyagi Zao Fox Village." Genji lied and forced at fake smile.  
  
Yoka gave a sad smile "  Well I'm going to the Aokigahara forest...you see I need to know if my sister died there...she was in an abusive relationship.....I checked everywhere except for the Aokigahara forest...." Yoka explained as her voice cracked.  
  
Genji felt bad and hugged her  "there maybe a chance she alive " Genji smiled. Though deep down he knew he wasn't suppose to be alive, he could go back homs and tell his parents he was almost raped by one of the elders.   
  
Yoka smiled softly and hugs him back  "your a nice young man but you didn't tell me you name " she pointed out   
  
"Um sorry it's Shimizu Meiji" Genji lied. He  felt bad for lying to her,she seemed so sweet and nice. Yoka nodded and soon her phone buzzed and checked it " I got to go back to the hospital...theres a patient with sever injures " she sighed.  
  
Genji nodded " we didn't play our game of chess " he pointed out.  
  
Yoka laughed softly " indeed we did. But taking is also nice " she explained and put the chess board away "anyway my stop for the hospital is coming up, they say the patient knows me" she explained and got off the bullet train. Leaving genji to alone and think about his decision.  
  
"Kuso...." Genji swore under his breath and waited for his next stop which was Fujikawaguchiko the place of the sucide forest.


End file.
